


WORTHY

by Atths2



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e08 (La casa de papel), F/M, Fictober 2020, Love, Palawan (La casa de papel), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atths2/pseuds/Atths2
Summary: What happened after the reunion of Raquel and Sergio in Palawan?
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of Tumblr Fictober event 2020, prompt 21."this, this makes it all worth it”.  
> No beta this time, so I apologise for grammar mistakes, English is not my first language ;)

Through last year, since the escape of the robbers, the social media and program of the national TV news were her main occupation. At first there were still talks all over the social media about the greatest heist ever, but as time passed it seemed as for the media and people it became a blurred memory. But not for her. That heist turned her life upside down and the past year was a true rollercoaster of emotions. 

After quitting the police when they released her from any charges, in between taking care of her daughter and her sick mom, she dedicated her time to follow up on all the information she could get about the Professor. About Sergio. About the man who managed to change her entire life in only a couple of days. The man she hopelessly fell in love.

A whole year later, her stomach still lurched every time she remembered him, his kisses and touches. Countless nights she spent gripping the sheets under her naked body while bringing herself to the peak of orgasm thinking of his mouth all over her. What they lived was short and intense, but she never felt so much alive as when she was with him. She missed him so much her whole body ached, as she would bury her face in the pillow, silencing her cries so she would not wake up her daughter. 

No matter how hard she tried searching, there was not much really on Sergio or his gang. There was nothing really. Wherever she looked, whatever she tried, the slightest clue she found, was a dead-end. At this point her police connections were weak and she didn't want to involve Angel, he already paid his price and she still felt guilt about his car accident.

But it was not in her nature to simply let go, this is why she was one of the best inspectors out there. Well, she used to be. Now she's just a woman lost in between right and wrong. A woman who ached for the most wanted criminal in the country. A woman who was ready to give up on everything just to feel him one more time. She thought she loved before, but she had no idea those were all lousy shots compared to the intensity of her feelings for Sergio.

She has passed through all the mourning phases in the last 365 days. Mourning, because without any trace of him, it felt as if he was dead and she was living in a balloon of sorrow. At first it was denial, she didn't want to believe he actually left without her, though she knew he had to for his own safety. Then there was frustration and anger, feeling betrayed and used. She started to believe he deceived her so he could disappear without a trace. Then there was anxiety and depression – days and days she was not able to get up from the bed, cursing herself for falling for him so easily. 

Finally, she reached the faze of hope. She knew he always had a plan. She was definitely not part of his plan prior to the heist, but knowing him she believed he would find a way to contact her. So, she decided to wait. Occasionally she would take out the postcards he gave her when planning the future with her. Shewould then imagine they were there together, on some sandy beach, away from the hectic city life, away from crimes and police. 

Tonight, as the TV news confirmed the case is still unsolved, she could not but wonder again where he might be right now. She took out those postcards again looking longingly at the scenery in front of her. 

Palawan. It was the one he randomly picked up as a place where they would go together. 

And then it rang a bell. 

He was a man who was preparing what he would wear the next day. He was a man who planned and calculated everything. Every move he made was part of his variables. There was no space for coincidences, nothing in his life was random. She turned around the postcard and noticed a doodle in the corner. The excitement took her over when she joined all the postcards and the map with coordinates appeared in front of her. How the hell did she not realise it sooner? 

The next thing she did was booking a first flight and in a couple of days she found herself walking down the colorful streets of the Philippines. With her phone in her hand searching the exact spot from the map on her postcards, she had no idea what to expect once she got there. She was excited but also terrified. It has been a whole year and even if this place was his targeted destination, there was a possibility he was not there anymore. Or he was, but time washed away his emotions and desires and she was not what he wanted anymore in his life. Or he fell in love with someone else. Her heart sank at this thought and she quickly pushed it away from her mind. 

She was determined. After the chaos he made in her life, he owed her some kind of conclusion so she can move on with her life, no matter which direction it would be. 

The map guided her to the wooden pavilion and as she climbed upon it, a gorgeous sea landscape dived out in front of her. Her mouth crooked into a smile at the scenery. The man had a taste, she had to acknowledge it. There was no one there though and for a moment she felt silly. 

Did she really expect to find him here? He would just sit in a place and wait for her? For a whole year now? For much as she wanted it, she realized her life is not a fucking movie and maybe this trip was dumbest thing she have done because of a man. 

At that moment her phone battery went dead and frustrated, she went to a nearby bar to search for a charger. The bartender was not of help, whether he had no idea what she was asking for or whether he didn’t have one. But the man that was sitting at the other side of the bar offered his help.

“If it is important…” she heard a familiar voice, “…you can use mine.” 

As he turned to face her, removing his white hat, her stomach clenched and her heart started to beat so fast and so loud, she heard only buzzing in her ears. He smiled at her making her numb, she could not move nor speak. It reminded her of the first time they met, only this time she was the one looking for him. And he was there, not failing her. He was there, waiting for her. At this moment she knew coming to this island was the best decision she took in a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2

She was frozen in place, her breathing quickened out of excitement, as he stood up and walked towards her. He stopped right in front of her, so close she could feel the radiating heat from his body. Her nostrils filled with the fresh aromatic fragrance of his cologne and his masculine smell, reminding her of the moments spent in his arms. Her body instantly shivered even though it was hot as hell on the burning sun of this tropical island. 

“Glad to see you … Inspector Murillo.”, he was so impossibly close that she could feel his warm breath traveling over her face. 

Her lips crooked into a smile and she inhaled deep as she locked her eyes with his. "Just...Raquel." she managed to speak.

He smiled content with her answer. She just confirmed what he already heard through the news.

"I'll guess that … you did not bring the whole army of police with you." One thing he was sure about is that this woman was unpredictable and there was a light fear laying deep inside him that she just might surrender him to justice. He focused on her eyes, refusing to look around in case he was wrong. 

"It's a good guess." She laughed, taking his hand into her hand and squeezing it lightly, eager to feel him physically. He sighed in relief, the tension slowly leaving his body. She slipped another hand around his waist pressing her body to his, her head resting under his chin, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. She needed to feel his proximity so bad, to make sure that this was not just one of her imaginations, that he was really here, by her side. He placed his hand on her lower back pulling her closer to him. 

Few moments passed before Sergio noticed the bartender who was strangely staring at them and he chuckled, “You know, we can stay here like this if you want…”, then he lowered his head, his mouth brushing her ear as he whispered, ”... but I suggest we change the location to something more...private?” 

She looked up at him, then to the bartender and instantly blushed realising how ridiculous they might look, out there in the public, swaying tightly embraced, like teenagers. 

He stepped back, took two glasses of wine that were sitting on the bar and offered her one, “Or we can cheer to this reunion for a start.” 

She smiled tilting her head and taking the glass into her hand. “You knew I was coming, didn’t you?”

“Let’s say I have some connections.” he said, raising his glass.

She responded, clinging her glass to his and took a sip of fresh red wine. “I shouldn't be surprised.”

He nodded simply, with the shy smile on his face. 

“Why didn’t you contact me? Why were you waiting for me to find you?”, she had to clarify the thing that bothered her the most.

“For your own safety. And mine… I didn’t know if your phone was tapped. And well, to be honest, I didn’t know if you have changed your mind about me. About us…” He sighed, lowering his eyes to the glass he was holding in his hand. “I had time to think... and I know I hurt you, and I would understand if you decided to erase me from your life.” He looked back at her, searching her face, “So I decided to wait.”

She finished her wine in a few quick gulps and lowered it on the counter. “You sure are the men of patience.” She took a step closer to him, closing the space between them. “I am not, though…”, Her eyes searched his face until they stopped on his lips. “I told you I’m with you.”, she breathed into his mouth and slowly brushed her soft lips over his. 

He swallowed hard, his mouth went dry, his cock twitched, tightening his pants. No woman ever had this kind of affect on him. Ever so rational, with her by his side he was losing control. 

“Now, I guess you already had in mind the private place you mentioned before?”, she said, lowering her voice. 

“Yes, uhmm...”, confused and discomforted by her advances in public place, he tilted for a second before he quickly collected himself, “Yes. My house is on the other side of the island, if you…”

“Let’s go.” she took the glass from his hand, placed it back on the counter and janked at his arm giving him a signal to move. 

__________________________

The moment they entered the house she pressed her body into his, her hands pulling him down into her kiss, her tongue probing into his mouth, making him taste the wine from her lips. Growling low into her throat, he answered her hungry kisses. He let the weight of his body pin her tightly to the closest wall as he crushed his hips into her. Rocking. Pressing. Grinding. 

“Raquel…” he moaned as their mouth continued devouring, tongues lapping, teeth grazing. Overpowered by her intensity, he lost control. Their hands were obsessively searching each other's body, clothes piling on the floor as they blindly stumbled to get to the bed. 

The mattress sunk under their naked bodies as they were rolling over, hungerly fighting for dominance. The wait was too long and they had no intention in making this slow, desire making their bodies tremble in anticipation. He finally found himself in between her bare thighs, holding firm grip to her wrists above her head. They shared a gaze full of lust, before she surrendered to the shower of his kisses over the flushed skin of her face and neck.

He released her hands from above her head and his hand grabbed the firm breast as his tongue teased her sensitive, erected nipple. She softly gasped arching her back, her hands lost in the curly mane of his hair as he started to suck on it. She pulled him closer wanting to be completely consumed by him. The vigorous pulsating between her legs became unbearable and she bucked her hips up moaning his name. 

“Sergio…” her breath was short and fast, “I need you”. _Desperately._

He got the message. Waiting was over. He pushed up on his elbows, roaming above her. He took his length into his hand and brushed over her wet slit, coating it with her warm fluids before pushing inside. She hissed and tensed at the intrusion and he stopped in panic. 

“What is it?” worry sipping from his face.

“n, no..it’s ok. I just..it’s been awhile”, she breathed. “go on.” 

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down, making him fill her to the hilt. They groaned in unison as he started to move inside of her, feeling her walls relaxing slowly. With each push he was getting faster, driving her wild, her body writhing under him. Their moans and groans broke the silence in the room, their sweaty bodies imitating the sounds of splashing waves against rocks.

Her nails raked his back as he was driving forcefully into her. He didn’t care, she could mark him wherever she wanted. He was completely and utterly hers. 

The way she moved under him drove him deeper inside of her. Her moaning got louder and quicker, her breath escaped her, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she was taken by the sheer delight. He knew she was close so he moved his hand in between them and started to rub her clit quickly, which made her scream louder than ever. 

“AAhhh, fuck, Sergio!!.. Faster… Yess!!... AAhh” she panted, her eyes shut, her head arched back, her hips bucking and rolling under him. 

Her cries of pleasure were making him wild, he was close too. He grew harder inside of her, if that was even possible. The blood boiled in his veins as the adrenaline rushed through his body, and he felt her walls clenching, closing tightly around his cock, milking him. “FUCK! Sergio!! I’m… AAhhh!”. She screamed his name in ecstasy while riding on her orgasm and it was enough for him to spill deep inside of her, filling her with his warmth,

“SHIT, Raquel!! Fuck! Ughh” he breathed out, his whole body tensed before collapsing on top of her.

Couple of minutes later, when their breathing normalised, he rolled off of her and pulled her in a hug. She rested her head on his bare chest, brushing lightly her fingers over his torso.

“I will never be sorry for the heist.” he said suddenly. 

She looked up at him confused.

“If there was no heist, I would never have met you.” he slowly removed the strand of hair from her face.

“This..”, his finger drew a lazy line over her cheek and lips, “...this makes it all worth it.”

She sighed, her lip crooked into a smile, her eyes filled with unshed tears. 

She placed a delicate kiss to his lips.

A kiss of promise. A kiss of faith. A kiss of trust.


End file.
